


Survival of the Fittest

by Sun-Moon-and-Talia (SMT)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMT/pseuds/Sun-Moon-and-Talia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Hans prided himself on was his ability to adapt to any given situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the Fittest

Prince Hans prowled along the edge of the ballroom, lurking just out of sight as he kept his own eyes fixed on the Princess and the new Queen. Watching the pair laugh together, he narrowed his eyes as he planned his next move. Queen Elsa was resolutely refusing to dance with any man who approached her, no matter his title. She didn’t even seem to take any notice of the more attractive nobles who approached her, choosing to make a little small talk before hurriedly moving on.

_Damn._

His eyes drifted over to the princess, Anna, who was currently dodging Weselton’s rather  _interesting_  dance moves. Despite the awkward situation she was in, she was laughing good-naturedly, her eyes sparkling as she avoided the man’s flailing limbs.

How could two sisters be so different? Perhaps the strain of becoming Queen so young had taken its toll on Elsa. Still, Anna was so… _carefree_. Did she not feel the pressure – the mountainous, suffocating  _pressure_  – to prove that she was worth just as much as her sister? No, of course not. She was only second in line, after all. What did she have to be insecure about – the princess could never be quite as much the spare as he was.

He thought back to their chance meeting at the docks. “Just me,” she had said.  _Just_. Maybe he was wrong – maybe she did understand what it was like. He swirled the drink in his hand, considering. Perhaps this could work in his favour.

The princess had stopped “dancing” with the Duke and had returned to Elsa’s side. Now was the time to strike, maybe even put in a good impression with Elsa, too. Perhaps someone asking to dance with Anna instead of her would awaken some jealousy in the Queen – as first in line she was probably not used to being overlooked, he thought bitterly. If not, then a good first impression could never hurt – he still needed her approval if he were to marry the princess.

Hans made his way towards them, getting lost in the crowd and losing sight of Anna as he did so. Hopefully someone else didn’t jump in before he did – he was not the only eligible bachelor here after all. He reached the front of the room and stopped, frowning. Elsa was still there, but Anna was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he  _should_  try his luck with the Queen…? He looked to her, to find her frowning at something. He followed her gaze, spotting Anna pushing through the crowd, shoulders slumped.  A sisterly quarrel, perhaps?  _Perfect._

He pushed back into the heaving mass of people, sidestepping the guests much more fluidly than Anna and steadily closing the gap between them. He had almost reached her when she was suddenly knocked sideways. Hans dove forwards, catching her hand just as she tripped on the hem of her dress.

“Glad I caught you,” he said smoothly, squeezing her hand slightly.

“Hans,” she smiled up at him, eyes shining. He could get used to this. He set his glass upon the tray of a conveniently passing waiter and pulled her up into his arms.

“Shall we?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Anna giggled and followed his lead as he guided her into a waltz. He had been bracing himself for Anna stepping on his toes, but she danced with much more grace than she could ever achieve while walking. It was a pleasant surprise to say the least, although not nearly as much as the feel of her small hands on his chest…and the shock that came with the realisation that he actually enjoyed the sensation.

He had to admit that when he had first caught sight of Anna, sprawled in a boat with her skirts askew, he had been rather… _taken_  with her. He had stared for just a few beats too long to be considered proper before snapping out of it and introducing himself. Then he had found out that he had just run into the princess. With his horse. He would have groaned aloud at his terrible luck, if the girl hadn’t been obviously smitten with him. He had waved the encounter off, hoping that the Princess’ sister was just as easily won over. Turns out she wasn’t.

Not all was lost, however; marriage to Anna seemed like it would be much more fulfilling than life as Elsa’s husband. There was a certain warmth about Anna that drew him in – it made him feel…safe, wanted. He couldn’t say that about Elsa, who appeared awkward and stiff with everyone, even her own sister. He held Anna a little tighter as they danced, remembering how it felt to be spoken to like a stranger by your own family. Both of them had suffered at the hands of their siblings. It was a perfect match, really.

The only problem was Elsa. He would never hold any power whilst she was Queen. He wondered if she would be likely to abdicate any time soon – she had looked not only terrified at her coronation, but appeared practically repulsed by the royal artefacts she had to hold, almost throwing them back onto the cushion as soon as she could, as if they had burnt her. Perhaps with a bit of gentle persuading, she would, in time, give up her right to rule to Anna and, of course, him. It didn’t matter how long it took. He could wait; he was a patient man. And if not? He had never considered himself a murderer before, but that could change. One thing Hans prided himself on was his ability to adapt to any given situation.

 

* * *

 

Later on when the Queen revealed her true nature, ice spurting from her fingertips to create a jagged barrier around herself, Hans found himself in a rather unique situation.

_Observe, evaluate, react._

Anna was adamant that her sister had meant no harm, but the Duke was poised to start a witch hunt and Hans could see the stirrings of fear – and the disloyalty that came with it – in the eyes of the subjects.

“I leave Prince Hans in charge!” Anna had galloped off, barely giving him an opportunity to argue against her heading out by herself. Should he go after her? A voice broke into his thoughts.

“Well, Prince Hans?” the captain of the guard had turned to him, bowing slightly. “What would you have us do?”

_Observe, evaluate, react._

Hans looked down at the bowing figure, a smile curling along his lips. He knew  _exactly_  what it was he had to do.


End file.
